1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine or a printer, having a proof-printing mode in which, when, in the process of forming images on sheets to form a plurality of copies of the images, the first copy is formed and discharged, the image formation on subsequent sheets is temporarily stopped to enable a user to check the state of image formation of the first copy, and the image formation is thereafter performed again.
2. Related Background Art
A type of conventional image forming apparatus is known which has an image storage unit such as a hard disk, i.e., an image server, and which is capable of forming a plurality of copies of original images after inputting each of the original images one time without repeating the image inputting operation a number of times corresponding to the number of sheets for the copies.
This type of image forming apparatus has an image server, and a page memory in which images stored in the image server and processed and modified in a synthesis manner are developed, and is therefore capable of having much more image forming modes than the image forming modes provided by, for example, an analog copying machine.
The provision of many image forming modes provided in this manner means that users can use various output patterns such that it is sometimes difficult for the users to suppose the finished state of batches of outputs. Image forming apparatuses have been increased which have, as a means helpful to users in such a situation, a proof printing function such that, in the case where a plurality of copies are output, the finished state of the first copy is checked when it is output, and the other copies are thereafter output if the qualities of the first copy are satisfactory.
On the other hand, systems formed by combining a sheet inserting device and an image forming apparatus have been proposed. For example, in such systems designed according user""s needs, a color page can be inserted in a document formed from black-and-white originals to form a booklet.
If such a sheet inserting device is used, various sheets (preprint sheets) previously printed and various materials can be inserted into one document. Thus, varieties of documents, which can be treated by image forming apparatuses, have been increased and realized as documents more favorable for users.
However, in a situation where such a sheet inserting device is used to combine sheets previously printed (preprint sheets, insert sheets) and sheets on which images are to be formed thereafter into one batch of sheets, it is difficult for a user to make a determination as to the orientation of the preprint sheets, etc., depending upon a rotation mode in which the orientation of a read image of an original is rotated so as to coincide with the orientation of the original, or a stapling mode in which a batch of sheets can be stapled at any position. In such a situation, the burden on the user in using the image forming apparatus may be considerably large.
In view of the above-described circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus which enables a user to easily check the finished state of a proof print by automatically setting a proof printing mode in the case where a predetermined process mode (print job), e.g., a sheet insertion mode using a sheet inserting device is executed, and which is therefore capable of preventing occurrence of a large amount of misprints resulting from omission of setting the proof printing mode.
To achieve this object, the present invention provides an image forming apparatus which forms an image on a sheet by image forming means based on image information, and which discharges the sheet on which the image is formed, the apparatus comprising a proof printing mode in which, when, in the process of forming the image, discharge of the sheets having the image formed thereon to form a first copy is completed, the image formation is temporarily stopped by image formation stop means, and mode control means for automatically setting the proof printing mode when execution of a predetermined process mode is selected.